


This Time Around

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-23
Updated: 2000-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The second term of the Bartlet Administration gives CJ a second chance.





	1. This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

Many 'thank you's a thousand times over to Lida Rose and her patience for proofreading this. This should have been posted in September, but, alas, schoolwork got in the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: These characters are owned by Aaron Sorkin and various other people, save Whitney Walstad. No copyright infringment intended.

*****

'Hail to the Chief' Daniel Concannon

Four years have passed since the Bartlet administration began its tenure in the White House. Living through those times felt as though it were actually ten years. But now, it seems only a few months. The impact of three solid years of tackled issues will influence the generations to come.

And through these times of doing good for the country, this administration has had its ignominies. Leo McGarry, Chief of Staff, faced a story that could have led to his own downfall, with dignity and strength. It was revealed that Mr. McGarry was a recovering valium addict and alcoholic. Through the aid of his friends, the closely knit Senior Staff, McGarry persevered to bolder heights.

There are always times when you when you wake up in the morning, and work is the least thing you would like to do. This is not the case, when you are able to talk with someone of the greatest minds of the country during the course of a day. The idiosyncrasies of the Senior Staff are sights to see.

I have never witnessed such colorful camaraderie between such proficient co-workers. This band of people, so unique, individually, is a perfect team: Mr. McGarry, Chief of Staff, humanly flawed, but full of integrity; Toby Ziegler, Communications Director, a man with a wry wit, and a finely tuned mind for brilliant writing; Sam Seaborn, Toby's Deputy, a man of infinite knowledge and also a great writer; Josh Lyman--Deputy Chief of Staff-a very personable guy with a zest for politics, and a great sense of loyalty; and C.J. Cregg, Press Secretary, a woman with a great deal of professionalism who finds the lighter side of things during press conferences, and carries a deep understanding of humanity.

This team, alongside of the incredibly intelligent, down to earth, and witty President, Josiah Bartlet, take on the challenge of running such an ever changing country, the United States, with optimism and courage. This combination makes the daybreak for me all the brighter. Their constant quest to make the nation a better place has elevated the level of political debate of any kind to a higher level. Among other things, this is the Bartlet legacy, the right to discuss policies with precision for the good of the country.

As we gaze into the twenty-first century, there should be no fear on the Eastern front. The country has been tended to, and continues to be done. I applaud the President on gaining another term with his seventy-two percent approval rating. As Senior White House Correspondent, I look forward to interacting with such bright and politically advantageous people as the President, and his Senior Staff for the next four years.

*****

CJ Cregg entered her office with a gleeful smile on her face, the day after President Bartlet had been re-elected. She plopped her feet on her desk to read the morning papers. CJ skimmed over most of the articles covering the re-election, with their routine wordings. She found Danny's paper, fully knowing it would be a heartfelt, and wonderful piece. Indeed, CJ was correct, she thought, after completing the article. The smile she had, broadened to a grin on upon the mentioning of her name in the article, and the kind words that entailed from the red headed reporter.

CJ's thoughts dwelled on that certain member of the Press Corps. With the President's second term fully in the bag, she felt freer than she ever did. The first term gave CJ a perpetual case of nerves. One thing that her job did not state in black and white, though was obvious, was the hindered social life. CJ did try to have one, with Danny, but was given wordless warnings from Leo and Toby that a relationship with a White House reporter, at the time, was off limits. So she kept Danny's advances welcome, and her only return in the affection were occasional business dinners, flirtations, and even more rare, kisses.

Sam slept with a call girl, unknowingly, was reprimanded (lightly) for doing so, and continued his friendship with the student/hooker working her way through Law School. He completely under ignored warnings from Toby, Leo, and even his best friend, Josh, to see the woman. Sam never fully was scolded for doing so. 'I got the scolding for his wrongdoings.' CJ thought, regressing back to the first year of the term.

This time around, things could be different, in many aspects of life. No longer was the administration worried about their approval rating, or re-election. It was all accounted for, in good time. The political agenda could be even more along the lines of what President Bartlet wanted changed for the better of the country. During the campaign for re-election, they pulled out the stops, and won the hearts of American voters, with controversial but correct Sex Education report findings, the Education Budget increase, and the long awaited erecting and unveiling of the World War II Memorial. Now, Foster Home Conditions and improvements could be addressed, after the First Lady witnessed the poor state of many of the houses. During a poll held before the election, a few questions were added on Foster Home appropriations, and a majority of states saw fit for a change. Campaign Finance Reform could be revamped, after a fully legal campaign held by the Bartlet administration.

CJ was hailed as one of the best Press Secretaries of the times, and was fully in command of the Press Room, and her counterparts. The trust shared by the Press Corps for CJ was hardly ever tainted, only occasionally during key moments to mislead any opposing nations in time of a covert operation made by the Military.

CJ fed Gail the aging goldfish, and turned in her chair to look out her window to watch the vivid colored leaves fall from the trees. Yes, now, CJ could pursue the social life that had remained elusive for the past four years with Danny.

"Hey, woman who 'carries a deep understanding of humanity'." Josh Lyman called out from behind CJ, ending the Press Secretary's heart to heart in her mind.

"Hey, man with a 'zest for politics.'" She answered back, as CJ turned around to face Josh in her seat.

"How does it feel to be a part of a second term administration?" He asked with delight.

"Like I have four more blissful years to bestow annoying barbs upon you." CJ retorted with a smile on her face.

"Hey CJ,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering. That 'using a joke as a defense mechanism' tactic still hasn't landed you a man, has it?" Josh asked, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up, Josh."

"Whatever. We have Staff in two minutes."

"I know." CJ declared, rising from her desk, to join him in stride to Leo's office.

"OK."

"How's the hangover?" CJ asked, once out of her office.

"The hangover? I don't have a hangover."

"From the looks of last night at the party, you should have." Josh opened his mouth, agape with mock hurt. As he did so, he inadvertently ran into a White House worker, and fell to the floor very quickly.

As Josh rose quickly, and stopped then to rise slowly, he admitted. "All right, the hangover is not so great."

"That's what I thought." CJ said, walking into Leo's office. Joshua slowly followed behind, being one of the last in the room, with his hand covering his aching face.

"Josh, don't you ever learn?" Sam asked his sobering friend.

"Don't start, Sam."

"All right, everybody, let's get this started." Leo announced, walking into his office that was already filled with the chipper Senior Staff, save Josh. Everyone quieted their chatter, and gave their full attention to the second in command, as far as they were concerned. "We have already congratulated ourselves silly, last night, on the impending second term. Now we have to strategize what good we are going to do in the first part of the next four years."

The gang nodded in agreement, and waited for the new strategy. Leo continued, "But before we can look to the next four years, we must wait. So we've been re-elected by the people. So what. Now we must wait for the Electoral College's votes. In the mean time, we're not going to screw up, we're going to be liked by the states that brought us to this point, and by God, we're going to win in a landslide victory in the College as we did with the people. The speeches from now until January are going to have to be more moving than ever before," Leo demanded, staring at Toby and Sam. "There will not be any blunders in the Press Room or anywhere else in the PR world." Leo boomed at CJ and Political Consultant, Whitney Walstad. "We've raised the level of public debate in this country, and by doing so, we will be once more looked over with a fine tooth comb. But we will be damned if they find anything wrong with this administration. Any questions so far?"

No one piped up. "Good. First order of business is the Foster Home reform, and also a new thing from Senator Jacobs that is sure to go under consideration on down the line: Senior Citizen Health Care. Sam, work up an opposition paper. CJ, send up a test balloon for each issue at the next briefing. Josh, you and Toby are set up for a meeting with Senator McClain to get him and other Senators like him on board for the Foster Home reform tomorrow. Work up some numbers, and get prepared for it. Whitney, keep an eye on those two so the PR standpoint will be perfect. That's it everybody, let's go to work." As the staff piled out of the office, Leo called for CJ to wait.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"At the briefing, don't try to stuff this down anyone's throats, you hear?"

"I've got it, Leo."

"Alright, I just don't want any mis…"

"I know, Leo. I have it covered." She reassured.

"OK." Leo smiled as CJ headed out of his office. CJ had it handled; she was now a true professional with years of experience under her belt. There was no need to worry about this woman whom he thought of as a daughter.

CJ again felt blissful. Leo had lost most of his reservations towards her screwing up famously. Walking down the hall, it felt good to have Leo's backing. For a great amount of time, she had lost it. 'In two months, because the Electoral College results come out in January,' CJ thought, 'I can date Danny as much as I please, and to the extent of which I'm sure will be intimate, if he still feels the same way…please. Strange, I'm an adult, and it's like I'm 15 and a half all over again, waiting until I'm sixteen so I can date. Sad.' She laughed, as she made it to her office.

Carol, who was working diligently at her desk, looked up at her boss in a strange manner. "What, CJ?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"The news briefing notes are on your desk, and here are some new messages."

"Thanks, Carol."

"Are you staying in, or going out to lunch?"

"Think about it, Carol: staying in."

"Right."

***** END PART I *****

  


	2. This Time Around 2

THIS TIME AROUND by Tige

See dislaimers in part I. This deals with the re-election and etc.

This part should have been posted on Wednesday, but my computer screwed up, and I was unable to access my documents. Blah blah, on with the show.

Please post comments!

***** 

"So I was thinking." Josh said to Toby as they worked their way to Toby's office.

"What a rarity." Toby retorted, as Josh gave him a glare. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I have a friend who went through the Foster Homes when she was a kid. To say the least, she had a turbulent experience. Daphne, that's her name, lives in D.C. Maybe she could give some reference for everyone involved. Mrs. Bartlet saw the conditions, but Daphne lived through it. She'd be a great asset to everyone working on this."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a pretty good idea." Toby confessed.

"And I make it a habit never to argue with you when you're right."

"Call your friend Daphne, and have her up here as soon as she can."

"I'm on it." Josh said as Toby retired in his office. Josh made his way around the communications bullpen, in search of his faithful, and beautiful assistant, Donna Moss. "DONATELLA!" Josh bellowed.

"What? I'm right here, Joshua, you don't have to yell." Donna interjected, joining Joshua in stride.

"Oh, you're right here."

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"I need you to get a hold of a good friend of mine, Daphne Richards. Ask her if she could come up here sometime where I have a hole in my schedule. If I don't have one, pencil her in, cancel a meeting, I don't care. Just get her up here today." They continued to walk as Donna looked at Josh, expecting an explanation.

"Are you going to tell me any more about Daphne?" She finally asked.

"She's my friend. I'm hoping she'll give us recollections about life in a Foster Home."

"Is she married?"

"No. What do you want from me?"

"I'm just curious, gosh."

"Whatever. I'm going to be going in and out of the Roosevelt Room for a good part of the day working with Toby and Whitney. Order us lunch, or if Ginger's doing it, it better be good."

"It's covered. And if we're ordering hamburgers," Josh pointed at Donna with eyebrows raised. "Rest assured, yours will be burnt."

"Good." Joshua's pointed hand turned into a `thumbs up' as he went into his office.

*****

"Mr. President?" Leo asked with his head poking into the Oval Office.

"Yeah, Leo, come on in." The Chief of Staff opened the door completely, and made his way to a chair sitting next to the President's desk.

"Everybody's set."

"I heard yelling." The President said with a bit concern.

"I was rousing rabble." Leo joked.

"Ah. Do I have any banana appointments today?"

"No, sir. I think it's just about PR appointments for most of the day."

"Oh great. Like last night wasn't enough."

"I know. But it all comes with the job."

"Yeah." A knock was made on the Outer Office door. Charlie stepped in. "Yes Charlie?"

"Whitney's here with the video crews, and a few reporters."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"I'll be on my way then, Sir." Leo announced as he rose from his chair.

"Not so fast, my friend. You'll be taking some photo ops with me." The President announced as Leo groaned in pretend frustration. Jed laughed at his friend and Chief of Staff.

"You're going to get Charlie, too, right?" Leo asked.

"Of course I'm going to get Charlie, and Mrs. Landingham."

"Over my dead body, Mr. President." Mrs. Landingham said with a tone of no nonsense as she shooed the photo crews out of her office into the President's.

"Trust me, Mrs. Landingham. By the end of the day, you'll be in here having fun, or not, with me in front of the camera. One of those frames of mind will warrant a short-lived stay with me in here, or just the opposite. You decide."

"By the way, you'll be having salad and fruit for the rest of the week, and nothing else." The President's secretary shot back as she exited the room back to her desk. Hah, the battle was won.

"Did you see that, Leo?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"And I wonder how I don't go insane everyday. I'm badgered, that's what I am." The President looked onwards to the photo and video crews, CJ, and his new Political Consultant, Whitney Walstad. "Alright, Whitney, let's get this started."

"Mr. President, if you could stand right here." The Consultant said, nearing towards the President. She was a woman whose height equaled the Commander and Chief, and dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Whitney was found attractive by men who were usually intelligent, but were warded off by her stubbornness and living out loud style.

*****

Danny Concannon appeared to be walking aimlessly through the halls of the West Wing. Yet, everyone knew his primary target: CJ's office. No one had anything on the potential twosome, but there was always silent hope for CJ and Danny in those who inhabited the West Wing during the day. Now that President Bartlet was elected for a second term, there was no need to worry about reputations, tainted or ones on the mend.

`CJ can't back down now, if she still feels a little of the same way...hell, she never *said* what she felt in so many words. So I'm walking into this woman's office and asking her on a date after a few years reprieve...and I still have that unfailing optimism? Well...sort of...God, what am I *doing*?!'

When Danny arrived outside his destination, he politely greeted CJ's main assistant, Carol.

"How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm fine, and CJ's in a good mood."

"Then my hope is restored."

"Are you going to try to ask her out after all these years… and succeed?"

"Of course."

"Let the games begin, then. CJ is in her office reading briefing notes. I'll go and announce you."

"I'll do it. But, thanks Carol." Danny proceeded onwards to CJ's door, and opened it. "Hey." He called, and then closed the door behind him.

"Is Carol not out there?" CJ asked, from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah, she is."

"Then why didn't she tell me you were here?"

"Because she let me do it."

"Oh. Hi." She said, rising from her sofa, to be in a more business manner.

"Hi. I was wondering when you were going to answer back."

"Yeah? Well, what do you need?"

"A date with you."

"Now that's a blast from the past. You haven't asked me out in almost two years."

"That was only because re-election was around the corner, and I didn't want Leo questioning your credibility."

"Really?" CJ asked with a slight smile, and started to cross closer to Danny. `He cared that much about not hurting my reputation?'

"Yeah, really." Danny answered to her smiling face. "So what's your answer?"

"In two months, ask me again, and my answer will change from an obvious no to a definite yes."

"Two months? I have to wait two months?"

"You've already waited almost four years for a real date with me. Another two months won't kill you." CJ said with laughter in her voice. "We've waited almost four years." She said, correcting herself.

"I guess so. By waiting sixty days, I'm almost positive Leo ordered a full court press from this morning to `till the Electoral College announces its results."

"You guessed it."

"Alright. I'm keeping you to your statement, now."

"And I promise it won't change."

"Good. Well, see you later." Danny said, smiling at the beautiful woman he'd admired from afar for so long.

"Yeah."

"Bye." Danny said, but the reporter did not exit. He kept staring at her lips. CJ grinned. It was Deja Vu; only their roles were swapped. To appease him, and herself, CJ leaned in and firmly kissed him for a good twelve seconds.

"Goodbye." CJ said into his lips, savoring in the abandoned practice that ended before the Hate Crimes Legislation signing.

"Right. Bye." Danny whispered, as they broke apart. He slowly opened the door, and exited CJ's office on hobbling feet. After the door closed, the press secretary couldn't help but laugh. `I've still got it.' She thought, but her mind turned serious. `Two months…I can handle that...think.' CJ said to herself as she walked back to behind her desk to continue with her work before the next briefing.

 

***** END PART II *****

  


	3. This Time Around 3

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

*****

`Working in the White House is an incredible dream come true. I still can not believe I'm here, working and conversing with the most powerful men and women in the country,' Political Consultant, Whitney Walstad, thought to herself, moving about the West Wing to the Roosevelt Room. `Everyone seems to accept me well. CJ was a little cold at first with that wit of hers. You really have to be on your toes to catch a joke with her, especially after I tried to talk to that good-looking reporter Danny Concannon. That territory doesn't look totally marked…so I must try, try again.'

Whitney entered the room where Toby and Josh were setting up to begin their Foster Home Appropriations proposal. Her conversation inside her head soon ended as the business was addressed aloud between the Consultant's co-workers.

"Did you contact your friend Daphne?" Toby asked the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Donna's on it. I'm going to try to have Daphne in by the end of the day."

"Good. Her statement will aid Sam and I greatly on the upcoming speech about this."

"How does Daphne tie into Foster Home Appropriations?" Whitney asked.

"She lived in Foster Homes all through her childhood, and is a good friend with a good heart. Daphne likes to help people as much as possible. Let's just hope she sees this in that light." Josh replied.

"Yes, let's hope. Otherwise, I'll be writing a garble which would insinuate that I have no knowledge of the subject, and I don't want to appear like that, or have the President appear that way, either."

"Alright, we wouldn't want that. I have some numbers here, interviews with foster children and caregivers, and pictures." Whitney announced, pulling them from a folder.

"Let's organize them, then, so I can put it in the most appealing light to reform the system." Toby replied.

"This should take a while." Whitney retorted. She was answered with a glare from Toby. Whitney smiled smugly.

*****

"Daphne!" Josh exclaimed as he walked through the threshold of his office door.

"Hi Josh." She replied, standing next to Donna.

"I was just about to come and get you." Joshua's assistant declared.

"Beat you to it, didn't I?" He playfully spat. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Women always seem to do that to me." Josh professed.

"I can't imagine why." Daphne said sarcastically, smiling at her good friend.

"OK, enough break time, let's get to work. If you'll follow me Daph." Josh motioned to his office. As they entered the room, Josh asked that he only receive messages from Senior Staff at the moment, and then closed the door.

Looking around Josh's office, Daphne turned back to him. "Nice office you've got. And a window."

"Well…I've been known to do my job enough to earn it." They both laughed. "So how have you been, Daph? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch as much as I should."

"It's ok, Josh. Now that I've seen how many people are bustling around here with so much to do, I see why."

"Did Donna tell you why I asked you up here?" Josh asked.

"Something about aiding in some of your work."

"Yeah. The White House Bill 587, Foster Home Appropriations. Umm…knowing what you went through, I thought maybe, you could give us an idea of what it was like, so that we could outline a streamlined Bill."

"I..I don't know Josh. I'd like to help, but...the memories.." She trailed off, becoming lost in horrid recollection.

"Daphne, I don't want this to be heart wrenching for you. So, if you're not ok with it, I understand. You don't have to do it."

Thinking for a few minutes, the silence causing Josh to look at his friend in uncertainty. "If it means that little girls won't be treated like I was, then yes, I'll be happy to help you."

Walking towards her, Josh whispered his thanks. Reaching his destination, he pulled Daphne into a thankful embrace. "Come with me. I'm going to get the people I'm working on this with." The Deputy Chief of Staff said, pulling away and opening the door for Daphne to exit before him.

"Josh?" Donna asked, rising from her desk.

"I'll be back in the Roosevelt Room. We'll be there for a while longer. Get Whitney, she stepped out for a while, and I'll need her in there." He said, walking in his boisterous stride through the Communications Bullpen. Daphne was still star struck, taking in the scenery and bustling people.

"Toby, my man." Joshua said, knocking on Toby's door and opening it.

"Did you call me `my man'?" The Communications Director asked his fellow Staffer.

"Doesn't matter. I'd like you to meet Daphne Richards." He announced, as Daphne entered the room.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Daphne." Toby said, rising from his chair to shake hands with Josh's friend. "Excuse mea minute. Let me get Sam, he's with Leo. Have a seat." Toby announced, quickly exiting his office, to go next door.

"Daphne, nice to meet you again." Sam said, shaking hands with his friend's friend.

"Hello, Sam." Daphne answered, smiling.

"OK. Obviously, you agreed to help us out here, Daphne, and we're very grateful." Toby declared, leaning back on his desk.

"I'm glad I could be of service. So, what would you like to know?"

"Anything you'd like to share about your experiences growing up."

"Well, I guess the family that used foster kids for their make shift sweat shop would be a good example of what's wrong with foster care." Toby was writing notes as she began, and stopped during Daphne's sentence. "Or, maybe the rat and insect infested basements and attics that I seemed to be stuck with for bedrooms. I was like the cheese...the bait."

Sam and Toby exchanged glances with each other, and then with Joshua. "Well, I think those two will give us a good start." Toby said, rounding his desk to sit down and begin his work.

The month of November was becoming grimmer with each passing day. The Foster Homes Appropriations was coming along slowly but steadily. Senior Health Care became a pained priority. Whitney found a problem in it because it took some of the spotlight off what became her `baby', the Appropriations Bill. Josh mused to himself time and again as he worked with Toby and Whitney. They argued over everything-much like when Toby argued with CJ. But there was a certain glow in Toby's eyes every time he was at odds with Whitney. Obviously, Josh concluded mid way through a meeting one day that Toby was attracted toward her. Sometimes, Josh would wonder what would happen during Whitney and Toby's heated arguments if the Deputy Chief of Staff weren't there. At first glance, he assumed that his co-workers would have dismembered the other in their frustration.

`But today,' Josh thought during a mid-morning meeting in Josh's office as Toby and Whitney started at it again, `it looks like they're reveling in the sparring. That's freakish, but, hey, if it works. I bet they'd rip each other's clothes off or something if I weren't here.' "Look, you two, I'm going to go talk about something with Leo because I forgot to do it already. Just don't get any blood on my walls if you start scalping each other." Josh said with a queer face, exiting his office.

"What was that about?" Whitney asked.

"I have no idea."

"Are you going to leave those two alone?" Donna asked her boss from her desk.

"Well considering Leo will chew me out if I don't go talk to him, yes. But make sure the door is open at all times, and check on them every...thirty seconds or so." Josh said as he began to walk down the hall to the Chief of Staff's office.

 

***** END PART III *****

  


	4. This Time Around 4

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

*****

The days at the West Wing were packed with forward thinking ventures for the ending weeks of December. The Senior Staff was on edge at all times. The Foster Home Appropriations Bill was pulling a great amount of support from the House, providing a perfect veil for the Electoral College voting support of the Bartlet Administration. Josh and Toby's early efforts paid off tenfold. The speeches coming from the White House for all of the important conferences to support the Foster Appropriations Bill, unimportant PR visits to the fishing industry, and various other groups were full of great emotion and love for the United States. President Bartlet delivered with poise, humanity, and vitality, which was well received with the press.

The days nearing the Electoral College voting process and forthcoming results were trying days for President Bartlet and company. But after each day of this trail, the President gathered his Senior Staff for poker night. Expensive (for some) as it was, it relaxed the tension filled group so that they could continue on doing their work diligently.

The Commander and Chief ordered an early day for his Staffers so they could have a long game of poker with nerdy trivia on the side. Jed Bartlet was living it up, lighting the mood for his faithful crew. CJ was raking in the dough on Whitney. Toby and Josh were trying to cheat by looking at each other's cards. Leo was looking on with a smile. And the President was keeping Sam busy with his trivia much to everyone's delight.

At the conclusion of the evening, around 8pm, the President called it quits, and ordered his staff to get a good meal, and a long night's rest. As the Senior Staff began to rise, the President spoke once again.

"Friends, one more thing. I want to thank you all for the opportunity with working with you all for four years now. We've been through some tough times, and we've pulled through them all, together. No matter what happens tomorrow with the Electoral College votes, we know that if we must leave this place in the next few months, we can safely say we completed great things to better our country. Don't worry about tomorrow. Go home, and relax; it's been a busy few years, you've earned it. And if we are commissioned to stay here another four years, than you'll need a good night's sleep. We can go ahead to the future breaking into new territory, and do things we never thought we could do. Well, that's it, and thanks for all your poker money. Goodnight." The President said, ending his speech, chuckling, and exited the room.

"Goodnight, Mr. President." Was replied by a laughing Senior Staff, exiting the room behind him.

*****

"What are you doing in here?" CJ asked Danny, who was playing with their goldfish, Gail, in CJ's office.

"Waiting for you." He replied.

"I can see that. What for?"

"Are you finished with work?"

"Yes, actually. Why?"

"It's been two months, you know."

"Almost." CJ corrected.

"I was hoping you'd overlook that."

"Then we'll just have drinks, if you were hinting at dinner which is completely out of the question. I was going to read ahead a few reports tonight."

"I'll take it."

"I had a feeling you would." CJ said, smiling mischievously.

"Do you know where O'Brien's is?"

"MMhmm."

"I'll see you there in fifteen minutes. I have to drop off my piece."

"Okay."

"See you in a few." Danny said before kissing CJ's cheek, and turning around to exit the Press Secretary's office.

"See ya." CJ said to Danny's retreating back. `Just a few drinks wouldn't hurt. It's a pre-date…just like the business dinner. I'm really glad we're doing this. This past month has been even more difficult than the past two years. The work and the constant string of hormones, combined, have been killing me.' CJ grabbed her briefcase to stuff a few reports in it, grabbed her coat, and left the office with a secret smile on her face.

*****

"Hi, Danny." Political Consultant, Whitney Walstad, said, greeting her favorite White House Reporter.

"Hi, Whitney." Danny replied to a woman he liked well enough, but whose advances could be a bit annoying…since he was after CJ.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm catching a friend for drinks, and then was going to do some research over dinner."

"Oh. Well, the President ordered an early night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go do something with me."

"Sorry, Whitney. I can't."

"How about another time, then?"

`Is this a taste of my own medicine?' Danny thought to himself. "Maybe. I have to go deliver my piece over at the paper, so I have to go. Bye."

"Goodbye, Danny." Whitney said as Danny hurriedly exited the hallway. `Why doesn't he like me?' Whitney asked. `I wonder if CJ is his "friend". I wouldn't doubt it. Well, if they make each other happy as friends or anything else, I guess I should be happy for them.'

As Whitney was thinking to herself while wandering through the Communications Bullpen, she spotted Toby in his office. "Hey, Toby." Whitney said, poking her head into the Communications Director's office.

"Whitney, what do you want?" Toby asked in a sharp tone, whether it was intended or not.

"Jeez, Toby. Nice to see you, too. I was wondering if you wanted to go do something."

"With you?"

"No, with Bert and Ernie."

"Hey, that might be fun."

"Toby,"

"I know. Umm, I guess so. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with Italian. I haven't had that in a long time since we've been up here every night for the past two months eating hamburgers and Chinese food."

"Then Italian it is. Have you ever been to Guido's?"

"No. I've been by it on my way home, though."

"Neither have I, but I've heard the food is delicious."

"I already have all my stuff together, so I'll go on ahead and make sure they have a table."

"Alright, I'll see you there." Whitney said, as she began to exit Toby's office…but stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Can you believe that? We're being nice to each other."

"Weird, isn't it?" Toby retorted with a broad smile. He hadn't talked to a woman, like that, in a long while. "OK, I'm going." He said, as they parted ways. `This might not be so bad after all.' Toby thought to himself. After all, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd found Whitney quite attractive since their first meeting. But she was so damn persistent, and always on Toby's heels.

 

***** End of Part IV *****


	5. This Time Around 5

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

*****

"Since this month of waiting is coming to a close, have you thought of when you'd like to go out on that date we talked about?" Danny asked, after sipping some of his beer.

"Well, hmm. Today's Tuesday, so…how about Friday night?"

"Friday sounds fine."

"I have feeling you already know where we're going and what we're doing."

"I do. I have no trouble in admitting that I've thought this out for a while. Only a few years, that's all." Danny laughingly joked.

CJ joined in his reverie. "See, I knew it."

"MMhmm."

"Listen, It's getting kind of late, and if I want to get through a few reports and have a good night's sleep, I'd better be going."

"I'll walk you to your car." Danny said, as they both rose from their booth, and he tipped the waiter. They headed for the door; a crisp, cold blast of air greeted them as they exited outside.

"I had a nice time, Danny." CJ said, before unlocking her car.

"Me, too." The reporter replied.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, then."

"Right. And Bartlet's going to do just fine in the Electoral College." Danny added reassuringly.

"That's what they said about our Republican opponent the first time President Bartlet ran." CJ retorted. Danny was trying to make things light, and could not reply. Claudia Jean smiled at his ruffled state, and unlocked the door to her car.

"Goodnight, CJ."

"Night, Danny." They wanted to kiss. There was obvious tension and anxiety, with the thought of committing an intimate act out in the open for anyone to see, and possibly leak to another reporter. It was, after all, Washington D.C.

"You know, this will become a problem, even if it might be the President's last term." Danny said, reading CJ's thoughts.

"And we can wait on dealing with it, which I intend to do with an attitude that states `I don't give a damn, because it's my personal life', on Friday night, and there after." CJ declared as her hand reached out to squeeze his forearm.

"Okay." Danny said as she released her grasp, and got into CJ's car. "Goodbye." The redhead said as he closed CJ's door, and stood in the cold as she sped off into the distance. He could still feel her presence, her smell hung in the air as Daniel inhaled her scent. He walked off to his own car, and headed to his apartment to have dinner and dwell even more on the nearing date with CJ.

*****

Whitney drove her car with the radio humming lightly. Her face was furrowed, her forehead wrinkled. Was this…a slight date? Despite finding Danny Concannon considerably attractive, Toby did have a certain air about him. When in a heated argument, Whitney always wanted to laugh and smile at his flared nostrils. He was insufferable, to most when Toby argued. She seemed to enjoy it. It made Whitney feel alive, and powerful.

Toby Ziegler was brilliant, an incredible writer. His rumpled smile was endearing, when you were lucky enough to see it. All of these thoughts were stock piling in Whitney's mind, making her slowly realizing, she had a thing for Toby. `Toby!' She laughed to herself. `Who would have thought? Maybe I've always had a thing for him. It has been known to happen.'

Parking outside of Guido's, Whitney took a moment to compose herself. Looking in the mirror, she smoothed her hair, checked her make up, and put on more lipstick. The typical checkup right before a date. Whitney caught herself before entering the restaurant, and smiled because of her behavior.

Once inside, Whitney looked around the restaurant, admiring the lighting and music. "Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"No. My friend came before me, and should be around here, somewhere."

"Does he have a full beard, and is partially bald? Dark hair?"

"Mmmhmm."

"He's in the bar."

"Thanks." Whitney answered, while turning left, into a darker light room, with sparser candles. Toby sat hunched at the bar, swirling a snifter. His face was relaxed, all tension released from work. She'd never seen him like that. Toby looked…normal. `He couldn't have had too much to drink, all ready.'

Walking towards him, Toby didn't notice her enter. "Hey." She whispered.

Slowly turning towards her, he replied slowly. "Hi." Finally speaking again, he asked, "Ready to eat?"

"Definitely." Whitney said as Toby got up from the bar stool, tipped the bartender, and followed the Political Consultant.

*****

"No matter what we find out tomorrow, I can say I've enjoyed the experiences over the two years I've been with the White House."

"Me, too. Well, for four, technically. The first two years were the most excruciatingly difficult work years of my life. Partly because I just had divorced Congresswoman Wyatt."

"You can call her Andrea." Whitney murmured. She was surprised at his candidness. But his formality with his former wife was something he needed to end. `It was over…has he moved on?'

"Yeah, well. She's in this business, too. I only think of her, really, as a Congresswoman."

"Hmm." Whitney looked away. It was a little uncomfortable for her.

"I'm sorry, this is bothering you. But to tell you the truth, you're the first person I've spoken to about this."

"I guess you don't hate me as much as we both thought you did."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Toby admitted, smiling.

"You said, the first two years were difficult partly because of your divorce. So what else?"

"Obviously, we were stuck in a big rut that we could not get out of it. Congress repealing the gun control act and us vetoing it creating big problems in the polls, Leo's drug problem being discovered, the Mendoza confirmation. And the biggest thing, my brother being stuck on the Space Shuttle Columbia and not being able to land for a few days. There are no small problems in space. When I found about his safe return, we were at the Town Hall meeting in Roslyn. Which, of course, brought on the biggest thing of all, the Assassination attempt."

"Yes, the assassination attempt. I remembered starting on the job as you all were still coping with the whole thing. You all tried to appear that it wasn't bothering you…but even I could see there was something still wrong."

"The trauma of every time you ever closed your eyes, and saw the bullets flying near you, the smell of blood, the hysteria…it eats away at you."

"If it's still bothering you, just know you can always talk to me. I can be a pretty understanding person." Whitney said, looking in to Toby's eyes. He nodded, obliging, and let silence take over.

 

*****END PART V *****

  

  


	6. This Time Around 6

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

*****

It was Tuesday Morning, the moment of truth was soon to ensue. The bustling halls of the White House were relatively quiet, with only the rings from phones and fax machines making most of the noise. Everyone was on edge. The Senior Staff was to meet in the Oval Office at 8:45AM, before the 9AM Electoral College announcements. The President was to make one more speech to his loyal band of friends, before the outcome was announced.

Josh was checking and rechecking the time with Donna, worried that his own watch would fail…like it was known to do. Sam was receiving personal messages from Mallory every ten minutes. Toby was silently pacing in his office, the victory and defeat speeches already ready. Leo was also receiving flowers and messages from Mallory. Jed sat in his office, clutching the hand of the First Lady.

And CJ Cregg was eye level with Gail, watching her swim around the fishbowl, on the side of her desk. So engrossed with her thoughts, she failed to notice a certain White House reporter enter, and silently close the door. Daniel Concannon watched her quietly for a moment, then tiptoed around to her desk, to be eye level with their fish, and the beautiful Press Secretary's face.

Someone's red hair came into CJ's eye focus. "Hello, Danny." She whispered, raising her head to lean back in her chair.

"Hello. Are you ready for announcement?" He asked, moving to lean back on her desk, in front of CJ.

"I guess so. I'm trying to stay calm about it. Just...I don't know."

"I know."

CJ checked her watch. The time read 8:40.

"Well, the President wants to meet with the Senior Staff in 5. I should be going." She said, rising from her desk, to exit her office.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Danny asked, following her to the door.

"In this situation, wouldn't I be asking that question?"

"Well yeah, I just figured you forgot." He said, smiling.

"Fine." She conceded.

"Okay." He said, hiding his surprise. Danny leaned into to kiss her with heartfelt emotion, instead of passion. His hand glided lightly over the side of CJ's face, to weave into her silky hair. CJ had her hands on his chest, and they were creeping up to the tendrils of hair on Danny's neck. Their lips slowly parted, and once again, he kissed her on the cheek, and whispered "Good luck." into her ear.

Smiling, CJ broke away from Daniel's embrace. "Bye." She opened the door, and headed to the Oval Office with calm confidence.

*****

"Sam, let's go." Toby yelled from his open office. There was no answer from his subordinate.

The communications director walked out of his office to the one next door. Sam Seaborn's office was full of little trinkets with sayings on bits of paper from Mallory. "Please don't tell me you've turned to decorating, because frankly…that clashes."

Finally, Sam looked up from a piece of paper, a note from Mallory, smiling. "What did you say, Toby?"

Rolling his eyes, Toby ushered Sam out of the office to the President's. Entering the room, they found the rest of the Senior Staff to be there. The President and Leo McGarry stepped in to the room simultaneously with Toby and Sam.

Settling in their seats, the staff exchanged glances, seeing the eyes of hope and drive for the Bartlet administration. "Alright," Jed Bartlet began. "Here we are. We are having a meeting in the Oval office. The Office of the President."

Toby, knowing the mood, stifled any thought of pointing out the redundancies and apparentness of this.

"Five years ago, we started the journey here. I could not have gotten here on my own. You. You brought me here, through your fire, strength, courage, poise, intelligence, and determination. Some of us were good friends before we even joined the campaign." The President said, glancing at his Chief of Staff. "But now we are not just a band of co-workers and close friends, but a family. Yes, Toby, that includes you."

"Thank you, Mr. President for clearing that up." He said, smiling.

"We may have our quarrels and differences in opinions, but we get by them, and we move on. We've been working almost `round the clock for this, serving the nation to make it better. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making a pact to go through this with me. In four minutes, after a grueling year of campaigning for re- election, we will see what our sealed fate is. If we are not lucky enough to stay here improving the country for another four years, than so be it. We've made a big difference. If they announce this not in our favor, do not bow your heads. Lift them up, and proudly move on. You are the most powerful and influential team in the United States. You get to jockey and yell at me, and even if I don't want you to, tell me what to do."

Rising from his chair, the President concluded. "Thank you, everyone. Let's head to the Mural room for the announcement."

Murmurs of "Thank you, Mr. President." rang throughout the Oval Office as the Senior Staff, along with the President exited the room. Abigail Bartlet was outside, waiting for her husband. Jed and Abbey walked on with the group, arms around the other's waists.

*****

The Mural Room was used for a party room, when it came to the White House waiting for the passing of a certain Bill in Congress. It was a place of vigil. The President and First Lady and Senior Staff joined their assistants and aides watching the Television monitors. Turning to the President and First Lady, they all rose to greet them. "Keep your seats, everyone." The President began. "Crank up the volume on the TV's, and let's get settled."

Jed and Abbey stood behind the sofas, watching the televisions. Their main staff members flanked them, too tense and anxious to sit. It was the vote of reassurance, and it had slightly worried them.

Soon, the man of the hour rose to the podium on the Television screen, to announce the Electoral College results. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I shall keep this very short and to the point. The results of the Electoral College votes are as follows." He paused for a moment, the tension mounting. "President Jed Bartlet--388. Republican Candidate Peter Kensworthy--147. Thank you everyone, and good morning."

The Mural Room erupted in applause for their boss and leader of the Free World. Their jobs had been secured for a few more years. "Congratulations, everyone." The President said. "Now it seems we need not have worried so much. But it doesn't matter. In our frenzy, we completed some essential and important tasks. We can continue on that journey for then next four years. CJ," Jed Bartlet said, moving towards the door.

"Yes, sir."

"Set the telecast to start in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Mr. President." CJ answered has he left the room. "Toby."

"Yeah, I'll go get the speech."

"Just don't get the wrong one, now."

 

***** End of Part VI *****

  

  


	7. This Time Around 7

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

*****

Danny was all smiles as he waited to enter the Oval Office. He and six other top reporters were fortunate enough to have the President field questions from them. They were the last group, but given more time to speak with the President. Everyone was cheerful as well, but Danny beamed because of his hidden reasons. The source of this inner happiness walked through the Oval Office door, to summon the reporters to watch the Acceptance Address spoken by the President of the United States.

"You may all ask your questions for 15 minutes after the President has addressed the nation. They'll go off air, and your questioning will begin. Let's go, everyone." The Press Secretary announced, opening the Oval Office door to reveal camera equipment littering the office, cables running every which way on the ground.

As the reporters entered the famous office, they all voiced "Good morning, Mr. President.", greeting the Commander-In- Chief.

"Morning, all. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Mr. President, 25 seconds until we're on-air." Said a technician. Jed Bartlet fixed his jacket and tie, smoothed out his hair, and seated himself behind his desk. CJ flanked him to his right, off camera. "10 Seconds. And 5-4-3.." The last two seconds were silently counted off, and the camera's red light was lit.

"Good morning, my fellow Americans. I am glad to announce on this January morning, a victorious occurrence…"

*****

"Hi, Sam. Congratulations." Mallory O'Brien exclaimed as she breezed in to Sam Seaborn's office, closing the door behind her.

"Mallory! What are you doing here?" Sam Seaborn asked the Chief of Staff's daughter.

"That's a nice welcome." She retorted.

"I'm sorry...but...don't you have to be in school?"

"My students are in P.E. and Music at the moment. So I'm on a break, more or less."

"Oh, it's very nice to see you." Sam rose from his chair and crossed towards her, and kissed Mallory on the cheek. "Thanks for all the notes you sent me, this morning. I needed it."

"I thought you would. Despite your outward demeanor, I thought you might be a little on edge. Dad put you that way, I know."

"Don't tell him so, but yeah. Everyone has been tense…for the last year or so."

"I know. I've got to go and see my Dad, too."

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by." Sam said, as he escorted Mal to his door.

"Bye." Mallory said, before leaning into lightly kiss Sam. He responded eagerly.

"See ya." Sam said, smiling at an exiting Mallory. He leaned in his doorway to watch her head to Leo's office.

*****

"It looks as if we didn't have to worry about anything." Josh said to his assistant, Donna, on the way back to his office.

"You never know what might happen, Josh. For all we knew, we could have lost the Democratic nomination. It's fate, and we don't know what it may be."

"Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. We just locked down four more years in this house, and those negative thoughts are not going to get me down. In fact, on so many levels today, does this make me happy, I'm going to take you to lunch…and pay." Joshua Lyman said to Donna, when they reached his office.

"Really? This isn't some kind of sick joke that involves pulling my chain?"

"Really. I'm not delirious. Just…go back to work, or I'll change my mind." He said, smiling back at the beautiful blonde.

The sunlight from his windows framed her face becomingly. Josh thought Donna looked angelic, as she turned and left. Josh sighed, and shook his head to forget that train of thought, knowing all to well that no work would be completed if he started daydreaming of Donna.

*****

Pulling Danny back from the President's address in the Oval Office, CJ said as she closed the door, "And now a kiss of celebration."

Danny grinned. Any kiss from CJ was always going to be good. She pushed him back into the door, and quickly followed with her lips. Daniel's hands made an endless journey with his hands from CJ's back to her hair. Pushing back, Danny traded places with her, so that her hands could be buried in his hair. CJ lightly moaned as Danny's tongue found a way into her mouth. It felt so incredibly right. Finally, they parted, breathless.

"Congratulations." He eventually said, after catching his breath. "I can't wait to see your Inauguration Ball dress."

"I can't wait, either, based on the fact that I haven't even begun to look for one."

"Wanted to be sure?"

"Mmmhmm."

"As nice as this is, I do kind of have work to do. And you do, too, I assume."

"Yeah." Unable to leave just yet, Danny pulled CJ back into another quick kiss. "See you later."

"Later." CJ said, smiling as Danny closed the door.

 

***** End Part VII *****

  

  


	8. This Time Around 8

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

See disclaimers in part I.

 

***** 

Giggling, Whitney followed Toby into his office. "I can't believe we pulled off such a landslide, and worried so much. But we still did it."

"We do have an unbelievable track record of bad luck around here."

"Not anymore." Whitney exclaimed, seating herself at his couch. Staring at her, Toby looked at her, smiling. "What?"

"You sound like a bubbling teenage girl after you just landed a date with the big football jock." Toby said, laughing.

"And is this a bad thing?" Whitney asked, standing.

"NO! You…I don't know. You just look full of life and exuberance. It's infectious." Toby moved toward her, to emphasize his words, for he meant it.

"You've changed, Toby."

"It's my day of jubilee. And I guess last night brought on some real changes in me. I have you to thank."

"Well, I guess I pushed all the right buttons."

All this time during the conversation, they had slowly, subtly gravitated towards the other, meeting close in the middle of the room.

"Yes." Toby whispered. Whitney's eyes captivated him, as did her lips. She looked at him, silently approving the ensuing action. Toby closed the distance, his hand resting on Whitney's upper arm. Their lips started to lightly graze.

And a knock was heard on the door. The blinds had been closed enveloping their offbeat behavior. As they quickly but reluctantly backed away, Ginger opened the door. "Your brother is on line 2."

"Thanks, Ginger." Toby replied as she left the room.

"I should be going." Whitney announced, heading for the door.

"Whitney," The speechwriter called at the last moment, smiling. "Come back later."

"I will." She replied in the same tone.

*****

"You looked like a burdened world of worry has just been lifted from your shoulders." Abbey Bartlet remarked of her husband, as he entered their bedroom.

Jed sighed and smiled. "I think most of that worrying was put upon me by myself, and my staff. Of course, I made them that way, but who's counting."

Abbey was lounging on the couch for a brief moment when her husband entered the room. Josiah Bartlet joined her, collapsing in the seat. "They'd walk through fires for you, Jed."

"Yeah. But their optimism alone didn't keep me afloat for the past four years." He said, gathering his wife into his arms. "You've kept me going, honey. And I love you all the more for it."

"Seeing you use your big heart for good makes me love you even more, gumdrop."

They both smiled, and leaned in for a tender, loving kiss. Breaking away, Jed held a wry smile on his face. "Now, dear, how about an early morning exercise?" He asked, moving towards Abbey's neck, tracing light kisses and waiting for an answer.

"MMmmm. Jed, just because you were officially re-elected doesn't mean you are relieved from your duties of acting President. I know…you have work to do." Abbey managed to say, with Jed's magnetism making her lose her senses. "And so do I."

Abbey's last thought brought her out of the lapse, and she lightly broke away from her husband's embrace. Jed pouted like a puppy dog. Laughing, Abbey helped him to his feet. "Fine," he conceited. "but we will continue this tonight."

Walking out of their bedroom, hand in hand, The President and First Lady returned to their respective worlds of work.

*****

C.J.'s main concern thru ought Thursday and Friday was her date with Danny, and the accessorizing to go with it. She failed to ask where exactly they were going, and at what time. On Friday, after the last briefing, Danny stopped by the Press Secretary's office to cover the essentials.

"Danny, where are we going tonight? I would like to know what to wear, you know."

"Wear something formal. I'll see you at 7:30 at your place, and no I'm not telling you where we're going." Danny said, before CJ could even repeat her question.

She playfully frowned because of the withholding of information. Danny smiled, and quickly kissed her before leaving. "Bye, C.J." He said, before shutting the door.

C.J. had to smile as the door was shut. She had a feeling that they would go somewhere nice. Danny knew C.J.'s taste, in that sense. It was an obvious air about the Press Secretary. Claudia Jean already had something picked out to wear, knowing that it might leave Danny speechless, momentarily.

Before C.J. knew it, time was getting short, nearing 6:00PM. Packing her briefcase, and putting on her jacket and coat, C.J. left the West Wing for an early day.

*****

Donna did not receive her complimentary lunch with Josh, as promised. They became swamped with paperwork that came from nowhere. This put Donna in one of her bad moods. Josh was on tiptoe, with whatever he did or said.

His assistant did not know, however, that Josh planned to make it up to her. Donna's boss could be discreet, if he wanted to be, making reservations at an Italian Restaurant which he'd never visited, Guido's, but heard great reviews.

At 7:00, Josh finally came to a stopping point in his work, grabbed his coat, and went to Donnatella Moss' desk. "Close the shop up, Donna, we have reservations."

"Excuse me?" She asked with an incredulous tone.

"I wanted to make up lunch to you. So how about dinner?"

"I get that part…but…you handled getting the reservations … yourself? That's a first."

"Worrying that I don't need you?"

"Oh no, you still lose things all the time that I have to find. And you seem to find joy in yelling at me."

"I guess you're right. Grab your things. I've got to talk to Toby for a second, so we'll leave when I get back."

"Okay." Donna answered, flashing a smile. Joshua answered back with his own smile, as he turned and headed for the Communications Bullpen.

"Toby," Josh started as he entered the Communications Director's office.

"Yeah?" Toby answered back.

"I'll have stuff for you on the thing, tomorrow. I'm going to get out of the doghouse with Donna, tonight."

"What did you do this time?"

"Promised her lunch today, then got dumped with the thing. We're going to a place called Guido's. I've heard it's pretty good."

"It is." Toby replied. Josh stared at him. "What?"

"How would you know?" Lyman asked.

"I went there last night."

"You? Go with anyone?" Josh questioned.

"Yes." Josh again stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I'm not telling you whom."

"Fine. I'm out of here." Josh said, exiting. He missed Toby's smile as he left. The bearded man was thinking of the lighting in the restaurant that complimented Whitney's features so well.

For Toby, last night was the beginning of a potential renaissance for him. Speaking candidly with Whitney on the issues that plagued him was a time that he felt calm and relieved. It released the emotions that were hidden deep inside Toby.

Toby Ziegler was known for his rough exterior in Politics. Only a few were let into his inner shell. Some women had a certain effect on him, to the extent of which, he'd literally thaw in their presence. CJ had been that way with him, despite their constant banter, hiding their rapport. CJ was this source of constant strength and life, stealing attention away from a room just by entering it. But he could never overstep the boundary of friendship. The timing was never right, with his divorce, working in the White House, and Danny Concannon catching CJ's bright eyes.

Whitney was much the same, and came along at the right time. The Political Consultant was different, though, in that she wasn't completely overwhelming to Toby. CJ was not just a diamond in the rough, but the epitome, the Hope Diamond. In a sense, she was the White House goddess. And Toby Ziegler knew that he could never begin to think of being seated next to her on a throne. `She's going places, always has been, and I don't want to slow her down. Danny Concannon isn't afraid of her prowess, and has made that quite apparent. He knows she's a person, flawed and jaded, and is not afraid to know who that person is either.' Toby thought. While analyzing his social situations, he heard a knock on the door.

The Political Consultant walked through the doorway, smiling. "Hi."

"Hello, Whitney."

"You said to come back later?" She asked, playfully.

"Yeah, we have unfinished business." Toby answered, rounding the corner to the front of his desk.

"How's your brother?" Whitney asked.

"Fine. He was telling me about his next space endeavor. But I don't want to think about that right now."

"So what do you want to think about?"

"No thinking, acting on thoughts." Toby clarified.

"MMhmm. Those would be?" Whitney asked, smiling with her eyebrows raised.

"This." Toby answered, resuming the interrupted act of this morning. They kissed lightly, but meaningfully. It wasn't just something done in the moment of celebration. When they parted, looking into the other's eyes, they saw a mirrored look of more to come.

 

***** END PART VIII*****

  

  


	9. This Time Around 9

THIS TIME AROUND 

by Tige

Well, we're here, folks. The end. Again, I must thank Lida for going over all of my mistakes, minimizing the opportunities for me not to make an idiot out of myself. And responses, they are very wonderful things. They can brighten days.

See other disclaimers in part I.

*****

Danny Concannon had changed out of his rumpled office wear into a new suit, shirt, tie, and suspenders. For the last two months, discreetly, Danny's appearance had changed. All around, he looked trimmer. He didn't expect CJ to really notice, based on the fact that she was busy 24/7, and had no time to pay attention to hardly anything beyond the work in front of her. But she did mention a compliment of approval when Danny went back to his half beard, and cut away at his mane of wild red hair.

The new physical mold of the White House reporter walked gallantly into CJ's apartment building. After walking to the third floor, and gathering a composed state, Danny found the door to her apartment. After knocking on the door with one hand, while waiting with a single yellow rose with a ribbon tie in the other, Danny's apprehension grew to epic proportions.

CJ had been quietly making the rounds around her apartment, checking on its appearance, and to pace in her nervousness. This night was full of so much undefined expectations. The wait for these few hours outside of the office, enjoying company beyond the status of Press Secretary and Senior Press Correspondent, was almost comical… and pathetic. But is was a symbol of true caring and patience for the other. They had lingered for this-for each other. Whatever was to ensue was going to be glorious.

There was a series of knocks on the door to CJ's apartment. Exhaling a sigh, CJ made her way to the door with mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety. With the door wide open, CJ smiled at the person before her.

"Hello, Danny." CJ said with a softness in her voice, and a smile on her face.

"Hi." It was all Danny could muster. The goddess in the flesh stood in front of him, gorgeous as always, wearing a dress highlighting every feature of CJ's body. His eyes traveled over her once, and caught himself, realizing his gawking demeanor. "You look absolutely beautiful." Daniel finally said, his eyes glancing over her lightly, again.

He moved towards her, taking one of her hands, and kissed CJ on the cheek. The hand that held the rose moved to stroke CJ's other cheek with the soft petals. "A rose for a rose." He said, backing away, smiling back at CJ.

"It's beautiful, Danny." She said sincerely taking the yellow rose in her hand. "Let me go put it in a vase, come in." CJ quickly scampered off to her kitchen, to find a small container for the delicate flower.

Danny quietly waited just inside of the door. As Claudia walked back in the room, he observed the classic, black dress that clung to CJ. He could not get over CJ's wealth of beauty. "I'm going to be saying this all night, I don't care, you just look, ravishing."

CJ lightly blushed, and was to do so all night if he kept his compliments up. She never could quite figure how to take a praise in the right way…blushing ended up being part of the equation. "Thank you." She replied, simply. "Well, are you ready?" CJ asked.

"If you are." Danny answered. He offered his hand to the brunette, and they exited the apartment.

*****

Leo McGarry answered his ringing telephone. "McGarry. Hi baby, how are you doing? Good. Listen, I'll meet you at the place in fifteen minutes. See you then. Bye, Mallory."

As Leo hung up his phone, and began to stack up his papers for the night, Sam Seaborn stopped at the Chief of Staff's door threshold. "Hi, Leo."

"Hey, Sam. I'm just about to head out for the night. Mallory and I are having dinner together. Do...would you like to come along?" Leo asked, forcing the hospitality in his voice.

"No, but thank you. I know how much Mallory likes spending time with you."

"What did you need?" Leo asked, remembering Sam probably had a purposeful visit.

"It can wait. Bye Leo, say hi to Mal for me."

"I will. Bye, Sam." Leo was left to gathering up his stuff when Sam left.

*****

The night thus far, had been a fairy tale. As CJ and Danny were led to their table in a five star French restaurant, the Press Secretary was turning heads with her exquisiteness. Danny beamed as he walked with her. She was a deity-but with the human touch.

Dinner was rich and lavish, and the conversation was lively. It was an abandonment of all the working personas. At many points, humorous anecdotes from CJ and Danny's childhoods were shared, and they shared a good hearted laugh. In CJ's bright smile, sighing from all of the amusement, Danny had no reason to have any eyes for another. And his fixation upon Claudia was clearly evident to all who were in the restaurant.

Talking well into their espressos after dinner, they moved from their beautiful surroundings for a little stroll. CJ began to shiver, and Danny offered his coat. He wrapped his arm around her waist, as they eventually headed back to the car. The twosome turned silent on return to CJ's apartment. It was apprehension-the question was when will this heavenly night end? Every few moments, CJ and Danny would glance absentmindedly over at the other, just wondering. The cut on CJ's dress revealed part of her thighs, and Danny appreciatively brushed over them with his eyes.

Soon they arrived at CJ's apartment building, and Danny helped CJ out of the car. They began to slowly trudge up the stairs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danny asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, I guess I stepped out of myself for a little bit."

"It's ok. You seemed a little preoccupied." He said as they reached the third floor and neared CJ's door.

"I know it's kind of late, but would you like to come in? Tomorrow has to be a slow day."

"If it's not I'll make it one." Danny declared, and CJ smiled lightly. They settled into the living room. The redhead complimented CJ on her beautiful apartment.

"Would you like anything to drink?" CJ asked, becoming the hostess.

"No, thank you." Danny answered as he got comfy on the couch. CJ sat down next to him.

"For curiosity's sake, what have you really been doing with yourself for the past three years? I mean I've known all the work stuff, but off-work things."

"Kayaking. I kayaked a lot. Mountain Climbing. Anything to keep my head clouded with all encompassing tasks for a vast amount of time."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't done that, I would have gone insane. You can only go for so long thinking about someone beyond your reach for every moment of the day and not loose your grasp of things."

"You mean..?"

"You had your work to think about, non stop. It had you swamped, in the zone of work. Being a reporter does not take that much immersion. How could I not think of you all the time?" He asked.

"Just because I had a never ending stack of paperwork to surmount doesn't mean I didn't have time to think of you any chance I had." CJ quietly confessed. Their eyes locked, silent information passing between them. Loyalty, compassion, yearning. Knowing that the subject was such a large issue to be joyously discussed over the course of time, Danny left it at that. They were both thrilled to hear the other's thoughts.

"So was that what were you thinking about in the car?"

"No. I was thinking about the past few years. How my personal life took off-somewhat, while the administration was stuck in neutral, then swapped roles. I wonder what will happen now?"

"You've turned over a new leaf. Are you worried about how the administration will be...if this leads..?" CJ nodded her head. "You need not worry about things at the White House. You guys are doing great. Your momentum will last you far beyond your stay at the White House. And as for this," Danny said, with emphasis. "I know you can conquer the world, and together we can be insurmountable."

"But the gossip, it wouldn't be good for President Bartlet." CJ said, her business manner leading before her heart.

"Screw the gossip, CJ. Dwelling on `what ifs' is futile. President Bartlet is a good, decent guy. He cares for each and everyone of his Senior Staff. Especially you, CJ, because he told me so. And he likes to see his comrades happy."

"You're sure about us, aren't you?" CJ asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"You are, too, down deep." Danny replied, with a knowing look on his face. "You were sure when you were leaving the pub on Monday."

"A cloud of doubt and logical thought has sat in my office since then, I guess. I forgot that logical reasoning doesn't work with you, though." CJ playfully spat.

Danny moved nearer to CJ. He was smiling at her, and he knew things were going to be ok between them. CJ moved in to kiss her favorite reporter. They kissed with promise, joy, and hunger. Danny rested a thumb on her lower jaw. CJ crept her hands about Danny's shoulders.

"If I don't start to leave now, CJ, I'll never be able to sleep." Danny said after their lips separated.

"Alright." CJ sighed. They rose for the door, their hands intertwined.

"I had a great time Danny."

"So did I, CJ. And you really do look beautiful tonight, as you always do."

CJ smiled. Maybe she could get used to Danny's complimentary side. He made her feel like the only woman standing on the face of the earth.

"Goodnight." Danny said. They had to kiss goodnight. Taking each other's lips in, they kissed passionately.

"Night." CJ exhaled, smiling broadly at Danny as he turned to head out of the apartment.

"You can conquer anything, CJ. You've already conquered me." Danny's hands were clutched, and crossed, to show he was a prisoner to her.

CJ closed the distance between them, and caressed his face before he turned and walked away from the apartment with a smile. Things were just starting to improve.

#####

  

The End 


End file.
